amor yaoi Finn y El Príncipe Flama
by carlosjim04
Summary: Cuando el pequeño Finn de 9 años pierde a Jake su "madre" Marceline a ayuda a sobrevivir solo y el conoce a un chico que le traerá mucha alegria compensando de ese modo la perdida de Jake


**UNA JOVEN VIDA Y UNA PERDIDA**

Finn era un niño que vivía con su hermano mayor Jake el perro, ellos eran los aventureros de la tierra de Ooo y aventureros principalmente para el Dulce Reino, ellos 2 se encargaban de proteger el reino y a cambio tenían alquiler gratuito departe del Rey Gumbald (tío de Dulce Princesa).

Finn se encontraba en su cama durmiendo y ya casi era el medio día, eso a Jake no le importo porque era su día libre y un día especial en la vida de Finn ya que era su cumpleaños numero 9, y todos sus amigos se encontraban con él.

J: - Finn, flojo levantate ya es tarde – con mucho esfuerzo y con pereza Finn fue bajando las escaleras para usar el baño y cambiarse – Ya estas despierto Finn? – Si Jake, salgo del baño y bajo – Muy bien en la cocina te espero, ya tengo lista la comida.

F: - Muy bien que tenemos para comer Jake, me muero de hambre – espaguetis con albóndigas – Je je je, mi favorito – Después de comer Finn y Jake fueron a una tranquila pradera donde ambos disfrutaron de mucha paz.

Ellos llevaron con sigo una pelota y una canasta de comida, claro que Jake no esperaba encontrar a Marceline en esa pradera, ella tenia la hermosa apariencia de una joven de 15 años, pero auténticamente tenia 1007 años de edad, ella fue directo a saludarlos.

M: - Hola chicos como se encuentran el día de hoy – Marcy hoy estoy cumpliendo años – Lo se pequeño Finn, feliz cumpleaños y cuantos estas cumpliendo? – Hoy estoy cumpliendo 9 años – 9 años, si ya te estas haciendo un niño grande, y que te trae a esta pradera? – Hemos venido a pasar un tiempo tranquilo – Un tiempo tranquilo he?, bueno yo también necesito mucha paz, por lo tanto juguemos, pero antes iré a mi casa a recoger 3 guantes de baseball que tengo en mi casa, traeré también 2 pelotas en un momento vuelvo.

Mientras Marceline realizaba esa labor, Finn fue a un huerto cercano y recogió manzanas. Frezas, tomates y otros frutos rojos para su amiga vampiresa, lo que Finn no sabia era que mientras Jake y él se encontraban pasando el rato en la pradera, afuera de casa árbol las princesas Grumosa, Doctora, Slime preparaban la fiesta de cumpleaños de Finn junto con BMO.

Después de haber jugado 2 horas baseball con Marceline y Jake, descansado por el cansancio y comido los 3 regresaron a casa árbol solo para recibir una grata sorpresa, todos sus amigos se encontraban esperándolo junto con muchos juegos típicos de un cumpleaños, en este se encontraban, BMO, la Princesa Grumosa, la Princesa Doctora, la Princesa Slime, la Princesa Mora, la Dulce Princesa, que para entonces tenia la apariencia de una niña de 12 años a pesar de que auténticamente tiene + de 300 años, ella para no sentirse tan vieja cada cierto tiempo se rejuvenecía.

Todos jugaron los juegos clásicos de los cumpleaños, repartieron los regalos junto con el pastel después de cantar cumpleaños.

Todos: - _**Cumpleaños feliz te deseamos a ti, cumpleaños Finn cumpleaños feliz – aplausos.**_

En la tierra de Ooo en ese entonces todas las Princesas eran menores de 15 años y todas estaban enamoradas de Finn, incluso habían algunas que le pedían que se casara con ellas cuando fueran mayores de edad.

Al día siguiente finn y Jake se reunieron con el Rey Gumbald en Dulce Reino para recibir su tarea del día.

Gu: - Muy bien necesito una muestra de miel, pero esta miel es especial, ya que no se encuentra en Dulce Reino, vallan al Reino de las montañas en ese lugar encontraran el panal de miel que se ocupa, cuando salían los alcanzo Dulce Princesa que les entrego un escudo para poder protegerse de las abejas, ya que según el Rey Gumbald eran el doble de grandes y el doble de peligrosas.

Dp: - Esperen chicos, tomen estos anillos, una vez que estén cerca de la colmena toquen el botón que tienen, y un escudo aparecerá para poder protegerlos – Muchas gracias Princesa – le agradeció Jake para después poderse marchar.

Finn y Jake se pusieron de camino rumbo al Reino, para buscar la miel pedida por el Rey Gumbald, Finn se estaba divirtiendo durante el camino a diferencia de Jake que le llamaba la atención por estar des concentrado.

J: - Finn comportate, recuerda que estamos de aventura y no nos podemos distraer, después tendremos tiempo para jugar – Si Jake como tu digas – Finn y Jake prosiguieron su camino hasta finalmente encontrar dicho panal, ambos apretaron los botones de los anillos que les dio Dulce Princesa, el escudo los protegió del panal, Jake convirtiendo su brazo en un látigo acerco el panal lo mas cercano al suelo y recogió toda la miel que pudo,como muestra al Rey Gumbald de su excelente trabajo le llevaron el panal completo, antes de regresar a Dulce Reino pasaron un tiempo entretenidos jugando.

Después de un largo día al regresar a casa árbol fueron a comer y después dormir.

Al día siguiente Jake se levanto temprano, se dedico a preparar el alimento de él y Finn, le permitió a Finn dormir un poco mas y llamo a Marceline para que cuidara de él mientras realizaba la misión del día ya que algo le decía que tenia que ir a un lugar muy peligroso para su hermanito.

J: - Hola, Marcy necesito pedirte que cuides de Finn hoy, creo iré a un lugar muy peligroso para él y tengo miedo de que se quede solo, puedes hacerme el favor?

M: - Claro Jake pronto estaré hay, dame 15 minutos y podre llegar – tal y como dijo por teléfono a los 15 – muy bien ya puedes retirarte te aseguro que Finn esta en buenas manos aquí conmigo – Una vez dicho esto Jake se retiro rumbo a Dulce Reino.

Una vez con su misión Jake se dirigió a Reino Helado, en el Reino Helado Jake se tubo que enfrentar a boas constrictor de nieve, también contra osos polares gigantes, Jake tubo que enfrentar muchas cosas peligrosas.

Así como el lo dijo no podía llevar a Finn a un lugar tan peligroso como ese, todo lo que Jake enfrento para conseguir una gema roja estuvo lleno de peligros – Menos mal no traje a Finn conmigo, tendría que estar haciendo el doble de esfuerzo, matando a los monstruos y cuidando de él y estaría regresando a casa demasiado cansado.

Cuando Jake regreso con el objeto pedido por el Rey Gumbald, este lo recompenso con una bolsa llena de oro y una agradecimiento, con lo cual Jake regreso a casa árbol a descansar.

Cuando Jake regreso encontró a Finn, siendo ayudado por Marceline a colocar sus figuras de barro y arcilla en un horno hecho de barro con tierra, Finn era un excelente artista él podía realizar figuras de barro y arcilla, como súper héroes, cerdos, y a sus amigos, en la Dulce Plaza tenían una del Rey Gumbald y al lado de él una de Dulce Princesa.

Dulce Princesa le dio un puesto en Dulce Mercado para que vendiera las figuras que realiza, irónicamente las mas vendidas son las que tienen la apariencia de la princesa, los Dulce que son rock eros y medio góticos compraban las figuras de Marceline, a las que les gustaba lo tierno compraban las figuras de él y los que se sentían héroes y era admiradores compraban los de Jake.

Finn realizaba sus artesanías todas las semanas para poder venderlos los fines de semanas en el mercado de Dulce Reino, justo después de vender todas las figuras que tenia camino a casa árbol Finn se encontró con Dulce Princesa, la detuvo un momento y saco su cámara de fotos.

F: - Princesa un momento le tomare algunas fotos – Por su puesto Finn en que posición me quieres? – Bien solo quédese quieta con su posición mas elegante – Muy bien, aunque no le encuentro el sentido a esto? – Mientras le tomo las fotos le explicare lo planeado, son 4 fotos de cuerpo completo, de enfrente, de espalda, del lado izquierdo y del derecho, todo con el propósito de darle a la figura la apariencia que tendrá cuando usted cumpla los 18 años, que opina.

Dp: - Me parece bien, adelante entonces – Con su cámara Finn tomo las fotos que necesitaba y regreso a casa árbol.

Finn comenzó a trabajar con su arcilla dándole forma a la figura de la princesa, esta tenia que ser de tamaño natural y verse lo mejor posible, ya que el Rey Gumbald le permitió mostrarla en Dulce Plaza, Finn duro una semana realizándola y una vez finalizada con ayuda de Jake y unas personas mas Finn la llevo a Dulce Plaza donde la mantuvo tapada.

RG: - Muy bien niño muestra la estatua – a la petición del Rey Finn revelo la figura aunque estaba bien realizada y lucia hermosa, ni al Rey ni a la Princesa le gusto – Como te atrevés, guardias destruyan ea estatua.

Los guardias obedecieron al momento y destruyeron la estatua de arcilla – Muy bien puedes irte a tu casa con toda esa carreta de figuras, te prohíbo el uso del Dulce Mercado desde este momento – por otro lado también Dulce Princesa se retiro un poco molesta con Finn.

Finn estaba en casa triste en menos de 15 minutos le tiraron una semana de trabajo y se encontraba llorando, por otra parte en el palacio Dulce Princesa se encontraba pensativa, pensando si fue buena idea rechazar de esa forma la estatua que Finn realizo para ella y el Reino.

Dp: - (suspiro), realmente fue una buena idea, realmente hice bien en dejar que mi tío destruyera esa estatua, realmente fue buena idea permitir y aceptar que Finn me realizara una estatua teniendo yo 18 años, que debo hacer?, le puede pedir a mi tío que le devuelva a Finn su puesto en el mercado, pero no creo que lo permita ni lo reconsidere – después se recostó y acomodo en su cama preparada para dormir.

En casa árbol Finn continuaba triste y llorando por lo sucedido, esta diciéndose así mismo si era bueno realizar esa clase de labores cuando entro Marcy a visitarlo.

M: - Hola pequeño Finn como estas – Estoy muy triste Marcy – Finn y porque estas triste?

De ese modo Finn le contó todo a Marceline, la cual después de consolar y pasar tiempo con él , fue a reclamar a Dulce Princesa la cual se encontraba casi dormida cuando ella entro a su habitación privándola de su sueño.

Dp: - MARCELINE QUE SON ESAS FORMAS DE ENTRAR – GUARDA SILENCIO Y BESAME – A lo cual Dulce tomo el rostro de Marcy y lo beso, mientras ellas realizaban un 15 también hablan de lo sucedido en la plaza con Finn.

Al día siguiente la Princesa saco valor y hablo con su tío.

Dp: - Tío, quiero que le devuelvas a Finn los privilegios y su lugar en Dulce Mercado – Ese niño me insulto y me mostró algo que no quería ver – Muy bien "tío" recuerde que puedo reemplazarlo destruyéndolo y haciendo uno mejor, o se le olvido que solo es una creación miá?

RG: - Muy bien, por lógica la disculpa se escuchara falsa, pero le devolveré su puesto en el mercado – Con esto el Rey se disculpo en casa árbol y le devolvió a Finn su lugar en el mercado.

Al día siguiente mientras Finn realizaba figuras de Marceline y Dulce Princesa, una vieja amiga llego a visitarlo, se acerco por detrás y le coloco las manos en los ojos.

¿?: - Adivina quien soy? – Eres Marceline? – No Finn pequeño burro, soy yo tu hermana mayor Brenda – Ya lo sabia solo jugaba.

Brenda y Finn realmente no eran hermanos pero hechos se consideraban entre si hermanos, Finn la consideraba una hermana mayor, mientras que a Marceline él la consideraba como su madre ya que Jake le confió a ella la custodia de Finn.

Br: - Y que es lo que hace mi hermanito – Necesito meter estas figuras en el horno, el cual ya esta preparado – Vamos yo te ayudare, aun eres muy pequeño para tocar esa clase de cosas y dime donde esta Jake?

F: - Jake se fue a una aventura sin mi y lo estoy esperando, mientras realizo mis figuras y las pinto una vez están listas y frías, bueno mientras se alistan tengo que preparar la comida.

Finn entro en la casa y encendió la cocina, Brenda le ayudo a prepararla.

Brenda realizaba un picadillo de papa con carne molida y Finn preparaba un pastel de fresas ya que en ese momento llego Marceline a pasar el tiempo con él.

M: - Hola Finn vine a verte un rato y cuidar de mi niñito como me lo pidió Jake, oh, no sabia que tenias visitas – se sorprendió Marceline al ver a Brenda – Como estas Brenda – Muy bien vine a ver a mi hermanito – Y veo que preparan la comida, lo cual es bueno vengo con hambre.

F: - Marcy puedes ir a ver si están listas mis figuras?, están en el horno – Si Finn – Con esto Marceline fue al horno a ver las figuras las cuales saco al ver que ya se encontraban listas.

Cuando Jake llego los 4 se dispusieron a comer, Marceline regreso a casa y Brenda se quedo con Finn y Jake unos cuantos días.

Al día siguiente.

F: - Jake en una semana es el cumpleaños de Marcy – le dijo Finn muy feliz- Y tengo algo especial para darle pero lo tengo que buscar, no lo puedo hacer sin tu ayuda.

J: - Yo te ayudare Finn, dime donde esta el objeto y yo iré por el.

F: - No viejo es el regalo que yo le daré así que ambos lo buscaremos es una hermosa piedra de oro, según un libro que leí en la biblioteca de la Princesa Tortuga, dicha piedra permite que los vampiros pasen una semana bajo la luz del sol sin salir lastimados, de ese modo tal vez Marcy no tenga que usar una sombrilla o un enorme sombrero para que juegue conmigo o haga actividades que a ella le gustaría hacer.

J: - Entiendo según el libro donde se encuentra – Según el libro se encuentra en la parte profunda de una cueva – Una dirección mas exacta – Bueno se encuentra en el Reino de las montañas, cerca de un barranco que tiene una hermosa vista al océano, es la única montaña con cueva – Bien mañana la buscaremos.

Al día siguiente en la cueva Jake protegía a Finn de unos gigantes, mientras Finn se protegía de unos duendes, tal y como Finn dijo en la parte profunda de la cueva estaba la piedra de oro, la tomaron y salieron de la cueva antes de que se derrumbara ya que al parecer la piedra de oro mantenía estable la montaña.

Se dieron un respiro y Finn salio corriendo cerca del barranco para apreciar la belleza del océano, este tenia unas hermosas aguas cristalinas, que permitían apreciar la hermosa fauna marina de este, Finn se resbalo y cayo por el barranco, se sostuvo de una rama y comenzó a llamar a Jake – Auxilio, Jake, ayuda – Al llamado Jake salio corriendo y volviendo su brazo derecho látigo sostuvo la mano derecha de Finn y comenzó a subirlo, por detrás de él llego un gigante, convirtiendo su brazo izquierdo en látigo sostuvo al gigante del cuello, este no se lo soltó.

Mientras Finn terminaba de subir de un fuerte pisotón del gigante Finn volvió a caer, Jake lo tenia sostenido pero también tenia que lidiar con un gigante, se le ocurrió una idea pudo ver cerca un gran árbol, hizo un movimiento de brazo y termino colgando al gigante, una vez muerto haciendo mas pequeño su brazo derecho pudo acercar a Finn a la altura necesaria para que subiera, pero cuando Finn estuvo a salvo Jake termino cayendo por el barranco, Finn aunque trato no pudo hacer nada para salvarlo por lo cual Jake pego con 2 rocas para luego morir, con la primera se rompió el cuello y con la segunda se rompió la cabeza haciendo que el celebro quedara esparcido por todos lados.

Entre todos los amigos de Finn y Jake recogieron lo que quedo de él, lo cremaron y le dieron sepultura a las cenizas, durante todo un mes Finn lo único que hacia era llorar la muerte de Jake, como Marceline tenia a custodia de Finn ella se encargo de cuidarlo y le enseño a sobrevivir solo.

A los 2 meses se recupero un poco y siguió haciendo sus figuras de barro y arcilla, él no quería depender solo de la pensión que Rey Gumbald decidió darle, pero le cobraba impuestos cuando antes eran gratis por la ayuda y heroísmo de Jake, le cobraba agua, teléfono, electricidad, terreno, alquiler de casa árbol, a tal punto de que apenas le estuvo alcanzando la pensión para vivir.

Pero Finn tenia lo necesario gracias a lo que ganaba vendiendo sus figuras, siempre terminaba de vender sus figuras, no solo en Dulce Reino con ayuda de Marceline se dirigía a otros mercados de otros reinos donde le permitían tener un puesto, él vendía en los Reinos de las Princesas Grumosa, Slime y Mora.

Paso una semana y todo iba de maravilla para Finn, él siempre trataba de ser novio de Dulce Princesa, pero como siempre esta lo rechazaba – Lo siento Finn "eres demasiado joven", lo que tienes que hacer es buscar a alguien de tu edad – Era lo que le contestaba la Princesa todo el tiempo.

Marceline estaba acompañando a "su hijo" y ayudándolo a colocar sus figuras en el horno para luego ayudarlo a pintarlas con el mayor cuidado que ella puede tener, pero ese día había que realizar algo importante, Marcy fue con Finn a Dulce Palacio en la parte donde se pagaban los impuestos, unas vez pagados coloco todas las facturas en un cofre justo como Marceline se lo indico – Finn mira para que en el futuro no llegues a tener problemas guarda siempre las facturas en un cofre para que las mantengas seguras – De ese modo cada vez que pagaban los impuestos, las facturas eran colocadas en un cofre.

Un día le llego un encargo especial del Reino Helado, el Rey Helado necesitaba una estatua para celebrar su cumpleaños numero 1047.

Rh: - Finn el humano – Si Rey Helado en que le ayudo? – Necesito que realices 2 estatuas para mi, para eso te traje estas 2 fotos, una de como era antes de la querrá de los hongos y otra de como soy ahora, crees que las puedas realizar en hielo?

F: - No lo creo pero haré 2 de cada una una con arcilla y otra con hielo, pero no le prometo nada y para cuando las ocupa? – Las necesito para dentro de 1 mes – Creo que las podre tener listas para ese tiempo pero necesito el hielo para trabajarlo.

Para este proyecto Finn necesito la ayuda de Marcy, así que la llamo, tenia lista su arcilla y su barro y tenia que buscar la forma de trabajar con el hielo, él siempre realizaba las figuras antes de calentarlas en el horno.

F: - Hola Marcy? – Si Finn en que te ayudo? – Necesito que vengas a mi casa – Con que propósito? – Ven y te lo diré.

En cuestión de 15 minutos Marceline ya se encontraba en casa árbol, buscando a Finn, lo encontró con un hombre del Reino Salvaje al cual cubrió con un material especial.

El material tenia que ponerse húmedo cuando se secaba sostenía la forma del cuerpo y pasaba a ser elástico por lo cual el modelo con solo expandirlo un poco lograba salir sin que la figura perdiera su forma, Finn le colocaba un cierre para poder sacar la figura ya lista, lo único que le faltaba realizar era darle forma humana relleno, y retiro los bultos, acomodo de una mejor forma la cabeza dándole exactamente la forma de la que tenia el Rey Helado antes de la querrá de los hongos, realizo el mismo proceso con la figura ya siendo anciano para darle la forma actual, una vez con todo eso solo le faltaba poner el barro en su interior, calentarlo para después retirar el forro, para tener la figura lista.

Como todas las figuras eran huecas y todas tenían que estar lo mas delgadas posible Finn les colocaba en el interior una figura de madera ovalada, lo mas delgado que las figuras tenían que ser era dependiendo de su tamaño en este caso lo mas delgado eran de 15 centímetros, la cual cubría con un material resbaladizo para retirarlo después.

Muy bien Marcy, tenemos que meter la figura con cuidado dentro del horno, recuerda que es grande y no quiero que se deforme, es muy importante si se deforma el Rey Helado no me pagara aparte de que las tengo que realizar también en hielo y no se como hacerlas.

Como Finn tenia fecha limite Marceline le ayudo en eso.

M: - Mira Finn, como solo eres un niño no debería darte esto, pero si continuas con los cinceles podrías durar mas de 2 meses haciendo las estatuas – Marcy le da a Finn una pequeña motor cierra – Deja los cinceles para los detalles y utiliza esto para darle la forma del cuerpo, si puedes trata de buscar la forma de hacerle los detalles con esta pequeña motor cierra.

Usando solo ropa interior y unas gafas con mascarilla Finn comenzó su trabajo primero la que podría ser la mas fácil de las 2, la primera que realizo fue la del Rey Helado ya que la de Simón P era la mas difícil ya que tenia muchos mas detalles, mientras Finn trabajaba con la del Rey Helado viendo la forma de 3 D que Finn realizo, en el otro bloque de hielo Marcy realizaba la forma del cuerpo con una motor cierra grande para que de ese modo Finn solo tuviera que realizar los detalles del cuerpo, las estatuas estuvieron preparadas justo a tiempo, y Finn con ayuda de Marceline las pudo entregar junto 2 días antes.

El Rey Helado quedo complacido con los resultados en ambos trabajos.

Rh: - Debo reconocerlo Finn, para ser solo un niño los resultados son de profesionales, nunca he visto mejores estatuas en toda mi vida, o lo que recuerdo de ella como te lo prometí después de la celebración te daré el resto de lo prometido y espero que estés presente.

Finn pudo retirarse con su paga a casa árbol, al llegar lo primero que realizo fue sentarse a comer.

Al día siguiente como la celebración era al medio día Finn con Marcy se dirigieron a Dulce Palacio, entraron en la parte donde los impuestos se recaudan y pagaron todos los que les correspondían y regresaron a casa a arreglarse para la celebración en el Reino Helado en esta celebración estarían reunidos todos los gobernantes.

Estando en la entrada del Reino Helado un guardia de hielo les prohibió el paso.

Gh: - Alto los 2, deben identificarse para poder entrar – Claro, somos Finn el humano y Marceline Abadeer, fuimos invitados por el Rey – Lo ciento pero sus nombres no están en la lista, por lo tanto no pueden entrar al Reino durante la celebración - Esto es ridículo, él mismo Rey me invitó a venir como agradecimiento por realizar sus estatuas – No digas estupideces niño, solo eres un simple infante y este es el trabajo de un profesional no le entra bien a un pequeño niño, ahora les pido a los 2 que se retiren antes de que los haga encarcelar.

F: - No es justo mamá, a nosotros nos invitaron, como es posible que no nos dejaran entrar, no lo creés mamá – Le hablaba Finn a Marcy la cual se paro en seco ya que podía creer lo que escucho – Mamá te estoy hablando.

M: - He, si Finn no es justo que no nos dejaran entrar y dime una cosa, desde cuando me llamas "mamá", nunca lo haces y tenemos como 7 años de conocernos – Porque yo te considero como mi mamá o eso te molesta – No me hace muy feliz que me consideres algo tan importante en tu vida Finn, ahora vallamos a casa a comer helado te parece?

Con esto Finn y Marcy regresan a casa árbol para comer un poco de helado.


End file.
